Bankotsu si raja hutan
by Hariz alamsyah
Summary: Tentang kisah Inuyasha yg agak aneh   "


( Haris jelasin ya karakternya )

Leon scott kennedy (Special Agent )

Ashley Graham

Claire Redfield

Ada Wong (Special Agent )

Luis Sera

Jack Krauzer

Senator

Curtis

Rani

Bibi nya Rani ( kagak tau namanya )

Angela ( FBI )

Greg ( FBI )

Reynaldi

TKP : Bandara

( Di Tenda FBI )

Greg : Oioi angela jangan kasar begitu ama prajurit .

Angela : Biarin .. Prajurit itu harus disiplin

Greg : Iya juga sih

Prajurit 2 : hadeh sakit T_T -Ngelus" pipi-

Leon : ... -masuk ke tenda-

Angela & Greg : huh ? siapa kau ? O.o

Leon : ... , nama ku Leon. .

Angela : Jadi kau special agent ?

Leon : Iya .

Greg : uhmm . baik lah rencana kita apa ?

Angela : baik semuanya berkumpul -ngeluarin peta denah bandara-

Greg : dimana tempat senator berada ?

Angela : Di Deket cafetaria . tepatnya disini . -ngeletakin jarinya -

( Di Ruangan Senator )

Claire : Hmm , Aku akan mengecek diluar sebentar

Rani : Jangan Claire , Ayah ku juga pernah bilang seperti itu untuk menyelamatkan Ibu ku . tapi ayah nggak pernah balik begitupun Ibu ku T_T * Curhat*

Claire : .. Nggak apa" kok . Aku janji akan balik lagi ^_

? : Kurasa kau harus ditemenin oleh laki"

claire : ..? siapa kau !

Luis : Ups , nama ku Luis Sera . Pramugari yg sudah pensiun .

Claire : Umm ? .

Luis : kalau kita selamat , mau kah kau menikah dengan ku ?

Claire : Astaga , Kurang ajar sekali kau ! -nampar Luis-

Rani : ==" ..cowok Gila

Claire : Bener . -ngangguk"-

Luis : ... -KO-

Claire : Di sini ada senjata yg bisa dipakai ?

Pengacara : Ada . -nyerahin payung-

Claire : Payung ? =o="

Pengacara : ehehe .. :D

Claire : ya sudah tak apa" ..aku pergi dulu . -keluar dari ruangan-

Rani : ... T_T

Claire : .. Bismillah .. Payung pun kuat .

( Di Tempat Leon )

Angela : sudah paham semuanya ?

ALL : Paham !

(Tim FBI langsung pergi ke bandara menggunakan helikopter)

Angela : apa kau punya pengalaman ? -makai helm pelingdung-

Leon : Iya , sejak di Racoon City . banyak zombie berkeliaran karena umbrella melakukan penyebaran G-virus

Greg : Hmph , kita akan membunuh zombie ..uuh yeah !

Leon : Jangan sembarang menembak . Hancurkan otaknya zombie saja

angela : maksudnya ?

Leon : Shoot them on the Head !

Greg : ...

Angela : Ikutin saja lah

Leon : Sekarang waktunya kita turun -loncat dari helicopter-

Angela & Greg : ... -loncat dari helikopter-

Leon : Kita bagi 2 team . Aku ke kanan kalian ke kiri

Angela : Baik !

( Tempat leon )

Leon : Tch ! -nembak zombie- ( mau kah kau jadi pacar ku ? ==" ..)

Zombie : ..uarrgh ... ( Mau bang kebetulan saya single . =o=")

? : Long time no see , Leon . -nodong pistol ke leon dari belakang -

Leon : Siapa kau ? .. -ngejatuhin pistol ke bawah-

Ada : Apa kau lupa dengan ku ? aku Ada wong

Leon : Tch , mau apa kau !

Zombie : Uuu .uuu...uu

Ada : ? .. -nembak kepala zombie-

Leon : Sekarang ? .. -nendang pistol ada , ngarahin pisau ke ada-

Ada : Hoo , jadi lebih jago sekarang . -nendang perut Leon , Kabur -

Leon : Urggh .. -ambil pistolnya- kubiarkan kau kabur sekarang

( Ditempat Greg & Angela )

Greg : Hiyaaat ! -nembak asal"an ke zombie-

Angela : Greg , Ingat kita harus hancurkan otaknya

Greg : Rasain tuh zombie ! :P

Angela : =="

Greg : Ayo kita lanjutin ! -reload senjatanya-

Angela : Kehabisan peluru ?

Greg : Tenang , masih banyak kok ^o^ -nunjukin peluru-

Angela : =o=" Banyak amat

Greg : Daripada kita mati karena kehabisan stok

Angela : Iy juga ya . Greg awas dibelakang ! -nembak zombie-

Greg : Ahii , hampir kena pala gw ! -marah" gaje-

Angela : Daripada u mati jadi zombie

Greg : Nyindir nih ..

Angela : Ooh tentu .

(Tempat Claire )

Claire : ... t..takut mak T.T -ngebuka payung-

Luis : Oi , masa ninggalin aku sih .. -nepuk bahunya Claire

Claire : Kyaa , zombie sialan ! -mukul Luis pake payung-

Luis : Eh ini aku luis !

Claire : O.o ..Ooo Luis sedang apa kau ? -pura"nggak bersalah-

Luis : T_T Sedang mengikutimu .. -benjol dikepala-

Claire : Eh maaf ya pala mu itu . -ngebuang payung yg sudah rusak -

Luis : Bawa senjata kok , payung ==" ..-ngelus" kepala-

Zombie : Uuuu...uuu .uu

Claire : Ooo tidak saya tak punya senjata lagi .

Luis : Ckckck ..-nembak zombie pake Red 9-

Claire : Terima kasih pangeranku .. T_T

Luis : Tentu , jadi kapan kita nikahnya ?

Claire : ==" .. -jitakin Luis-

Luis : ... -KO lagi-

Claire : Bawa senjatanya Luis ah -nyopet pistolnya luis-

Zombie : Uuuu ..uuu -mau gigit kaki nya claire -

Leon : Lari ! -nembak pala zombie-

Claire : uh ? .. Leon , Sedang apa kau disini ?

Leon : Justru aku yg nanya . Kenapa kau disini ?

Luis : Hyaat .. ngapain kau dengan calon istri ku ? -nabok leon-

Leon : Uarrghh ..

Claire : C..ca..calon istri kata mu ! ..Siapa yg mau nikah dengan mu ! -nabok luis-

Leon : haduh , sakit -ngelus"pipi-

Claire : Kau tak apa" leon ?

Leon : Menurutmu ?

Claire : Menurut ku kau sudah mati ! ^^

Leon : Kejam kau =="

Claire : Iya" ..

Greg & Angela : Leon !

Leon : ooh kalian . -masukin pistol-

Angela : Siapa dia dan dia yg KO ?

Leon : Dia claire dan ..

Claire : Luis .. dia bernama luis

Angela : Oooo .. nama ku Angela

Greg : aku Greg -ngerokok-

Leon : Dimana senator ?

Claire : Ikuti aku .

Angela : Greg bawa luis

Greg : Oke" -gendong luis-

Luis : ... -KO sambil tidur-

Claire : Rani , Ini aku claire .

Rani : -bukain pintunya- Claire ! . -meluk-

Claire : Rani .. -meluk-

Leon : ... Kalau begitu kita keluar sekarang

Senator : Kau Gila , dengan bantuan segini kita bisa mati !

Leon : Nggak mungkin , kita lewat lobby

Senator : Di lobby banyak Zombie lewat !

Claire : Karena zombie pergerakaanya lelet jadi kita bisa lari

Leon : dan kalau ada zombie yg mendekat kita bisa membunuhnya

Senator : ...Baiklah .

Greg : Kalau gitu kita pergi sekarang , Oi Luis bangun -nampar luis-

Luis : um , uaaah .. nyenyaknya tidurku -reload red 9 -

Leon : Kita akan siap" sekarang . -reload handgun-

Angela : Baiklah -reload tmp-

Rani : ..Claire ..

Claire : Jangan takut rani ^_

Pengacara : -nyiapin payung lagi-

ALL : Kita pergi !

*Akan kah mereka berhasil melewati para zombie ? tunggu bagian ke III *

( Sekian dulu ya ceritanya besok lagi ya kalau sempat , yg jelek tolong koment )


End file.
